This disclosure relates to waterproofing loudspeaker cones.
Loudspeakers generally include a diaphragm and a linear motor. When driven by an electrical signal, the linear motor moves the diaphragm to cause vibrations in air. The diaphragm may include a cone, surround, and dust cap. Loudspeaker cones are commonly made of paper. Surrounds and dust caps may also be made of paper. In some applications, loudspeakers are used in environments, such as automobiles, where they are exposed to water. Ordinary paper, made of wood pulp, may not perform well as a diaphragm when exposed to water. The paper may absorb water, which increases its mass and reduces its stiffness, which both affect the sound produced when the motor moves the diaphragm. Other materials, such as aluminum and plastic, when used, may be resistant to water but have other disadvantages as loudspeaker components.